rikurnahfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial planes
Surrounding the plane of Rikurnah in the multiverse are the celestial planes, sometimes referred to as the seven heavens. These are the realms of the Seraphim; satellite planes created by and bound to them, much like the relation once shared between Eternity and Rikurnah. The Seraphim will often grant access to their planes to mortal clerics that devote their lives to their service. These mortals will be granted immortal life, in a sense, as their conscious minds are melded to their souls, then extracted and transported to the plane, then transformed into physical form, newly born as an angel; an eternal champion of a Seraph. Aquarius Aquarius, Neidan’s infinite ocean, is covered entirely by nothing but water. It is also unique from other planes in that it does not have edges. While technically flat in its design, a world-encompassing enchantment causes all things that pass across the edge to simply appear on the opposing edge, giving the plane the illusion of wrapping around infinitely. Neidan will often punish bloodthirsty pirates or heathens that believe themselves above the forces of nature by planeshifting entire ships and crews to Aquarius without their knowledge, making them eternally lost at sea without any understanding of how or why. The aquatic behemoths are said to actually reside within this false ocean, not the plane of Rikurnah, but it is impossible to know which is true. Elysium Elysium, Caea’s paradise, is a plane of pure bliss and happiness. It is described as a beautiful, well-tended meadow that stretches on as far as the eye can see, with beautiful marble cities decorating the fields in artistic patterns, and gorgeous rainbow-colored waterfalls cascading down mountains at the edges of the plane. If any of the celestial planes are truly deserving of the title of “heaven”, it is surely Elysium. Everwild Everwild, Hakura’s woodland plane, is covered entirely in untamed forest and jungle. This plane is unique in that it is inhabited by creatures from Rikurnah, planeshifted their by the goddess herself just in case a species ever goes extinct in its home plane. The angles of Everwild live in harmony with beasts, preserving the ecosystem and never tainting the land with intrusive buildings or destructive magic. Highguard Highguard, Raza’s divine kingdom, is covered entirely in cityscape. It the pinnacle of civilization in the known multiverse, with law upheld by the undying angels of the plane. Unlike other planes, Raza is accepting of travel to and from Highguard by mortals. Labarynthia Aryr’s Labyrinthia, is, in essence, an enormous library. It is an ever-changing maze of bookshelves, filled to the brim with ancient knowledge. While many people may seek the hidden knowledge of the library of the goddess of knowledge herself, only her angels are allowed free passage through the labyrinth. If any mortal tries to enter the plane in search of knowledge, they will likely die of hunger or thirst trying to find it, lost in dimly lit passages, unable to find an exit, let alone what they came there for. Solstice Solstice, the domain of Solis, can be both thought of as a magnificent expanse of light or an infernal hell, depending on who you are. While the searing eternal sunlight doesn’t bother the angels of Solis, mortal bodies will surely burn to a crisp within seconds of entering this plane; and a worse and unending fate will await any poor soul unfortunate enough to have angered Solis in life. Tartarus Tartarus is a frozen hell of Phaina’s design. The entire plane is sectioned off, with specially designed, unique hells for each sinner unfortunate enough to find their souls pulled into Tartarus against their will upon their deaths. Those who served Phaina in life, however, and became one of her angels, are the executioners of these unending tortures.